A Christmas to Remember
by JazzGirl123
Summary: She waited and waited for him to return. People wonder why such a beautiful woman like her can wait after twelve years. He left her, didn't he? But they don't understand their relationship. How does Ami's very first boyfriend, a Christmas party, and an annoying cousin fit in all of this? Well, weirder things have happened on this holiday. Amuto. Rated just because.


…

Hinamori Midori stared at her youngest daughter in surprise, ignoring her crying husband on the ground.

"Ami-chan, can you please repeat that for me?" She asked, placing her fork and knife down beside her plate.

Fifteen-year-old Hinamori Ami clasped her hands together and with an elated look on her face, she exclaimed, "I have a boyfriend!"

Midori's eldest daughter, twenty-four-year-old Hinamori Amu, also placed down her utensils and looked at the brunette curiously.

"Since when?" She asked, not unkindly. "You never talked about liking anyone before."

"You're one to talk," shot back Ami, glancing at her older sister. "You don't go out with anyone and you're, like, super hot, onee-chan!"

The young woman smiled, shaking her head. "My love life is…complicated, Ami; it's been that way since I was twelve. But you didn't answer my question, sister dear. Since when do you have a boyfriend? What's his name? And where and how did you meet?"

Ami immediately had a lovestruck expression on her face. "His name is Tohomiko Laito and my friend, Jeanie-chan, introduced us to each other a month ago at the mall. He asked me out a few weeks ago, but we only made it official last Saturday. I really like him, Mama! I can't stop smiling whenever I even hear his name! Is that normal?"

Midori smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"It's perfectly normal," she assured. "Your sister reacted much stronger around boys when she first started liking them too. She turned into such an adorable, awkward little klutz that made her that much endearing."

At this, Amu glared at her mother and Ami looked puzzled. She had been too young to remember her sister's preteen years and it was nearly impossible to imagine the super hot, Miss Cool 'n Spicy being 'adorable' and 'awkward'.

"Mom," hissed Amu, her cheeks turning pink.

Midori laughed. "Don't give me that look, Amu; you know it's true. But like I was saying, Ami, it's perfectly normal for you to feel so…ecstatic around this boy. Not only is he the first boy you've ever liked, but he's also your boyfriend! Your very first boyfriend, how exciting!"

"Exciting?!" Tsumugu shrieked, leaping up from the ground. Apparently, he had overcome his shock though he was still in despair. "This is terrible news! Some…_boy _is trying to get my sparrow to leave the nest! _Do you want our nest to be empty and leave us alone forever?_"

"Darling, don't be so dramatic," replied his wife, shaking her head. "My father wasn't like this when you asked me out for the first time. And he had plenty of reason to back then."

Tsumugu opened his mouth but then quickly shut it, looking like a fish out of water as he sputtered to find a comeback for that. Eventually, he just turned to Ami and pointed at her accusingly as he wailed, "Don't leave me, Ami-chan! Why can't you be asexual like your sister?!"

"What?" Ami exclaimed at the same time Amu yelled, "I am not asexual!"

"Dear, I think you should go lay down for a bit," said Midori kindly, standing and resting a hand on her husband's arm. "It would help, I'm sure."

"But, Mama-chan…"

"Tsumugu," warned his wife, her voice firm but her smile still innocent. "Go to bed and take a nap, okay? We'll talk more about Ami and her boy…" Tsumugu whimpered and she corrected herself, "…and her friend tomorrow, okay? Now it's time for us girls to talk, okay? Here, take the rest of your dinner and go eat in the bedroom."

"Okay," muttered Tsumugu, slumping his shoulders as he took the plate from his wife and trudged up the stairs with a defeated air around him.

Midori massaged the brim of her nose as her daughters exchanged bewildered looks.

"He hasn't acted like that in a long time," remarked Amu, looking slightly amused despite her annoyance at her father's comment. "The last time I think…was when Tadase came over for the first time to confess." Something flashed across her face and she grimaced slightly, as if reliving a painful memory, but quickly dismissed it. "Wow, that was twelve years ago…I'm getting old."

"And that's why you need a boyfriend," said Ami, smirking at her older sister. "Or a one-night-stand, whatever works for you."

"Ami," Midori cut in before the pinkette could leap over the table and strangle the teenage girl. "Cut it out; like she said, her love life is very complicated. I wish she'd settle down already too, but we're focusing on you right now. Let's clean up the dinner table and we can talk about this Laito boy, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," replied her two children, quickly moving to put away their plates.

In a few minutes, the three of them settled into the living room.

Midori spread her hands and looked at her youngest child expectantly. "Okay, Ami; I know you told us a little about Laito-kun but we got interrupted. Is there anything else you want to tell us? Or do you have any questions about boys? You remember everything from the Talk, don't you? I don't need to remind you, do I?"

Ami blushed brightly. "N-No, I'm fine, Mama! But…I did want to ask you something. I know Christmas is coming up soon and we're having our family party at Auntie's house, so I was…well, I was wondering if I could bring Laito as my…"

Her voice got really shy and quiet, which was quite uncharacteristic for the normally outgoing and confident young girl.

"Well, I was wondering if I could bring him as my date. So he can get to know the family and you all can get to know him too!" Ami blurted, still blushing. Sure, she prided herself in being confident about herself but she was still a teenage girl experiencing her first taste of romance.

Midori blinked in surprise but she quickly recovered and beamed. "That sounds perfectly fine, Ami. It's a great idea, actually! Maybe your Aunt Akira can finally stop bragging about your cousin Mira's oh-so-perfect boyfriend." She turned to Amu, who had been watching her sister with an amused expression. "Amu-chan, why don't you bring a date as well?"

"Huh?" Amu tore her eyes away from her sister. She blinked in surprise at her mother, who stared at her expectantly. "Um, no thanks; I'm perfectly alright showing up without one."

Ami puffed up her cheeks. "Amu, you're making me feel guilty! I'm nine years younger than you and I have an official boyfriend before you! Why are you so reluctant to date cute boys?" She paused. "You _do _like boys, right?"

Amu blushed, looking scandalized as she grabbed a throw pillow and, well, threw it at the fifteen-year-old. "Of course I like boys," she exclaimed, offended. "It's just…well…"

"It's complicated, I know," interrupted Ami, rolling her eyes. "But can't you at least tell me why you can't bring one of your friends as your date?"

"Do you really think Aunt Akira will believe a girl can be_ just_ friends with a boy?" Her sister asked incredulously. "Besides, they all have plans. Nagi is taking Rima to Rome with his family since her parents are working on Christmas _again_. Yaya somehow convinced Kairi to dress up elves and volunteer at the orphanage. Kukai is spending it with his family and Lulu went back to France to see the rest of her family. Although she did look mortified when her mother suggested going caroling…"

"Speaking of music," began Ami excitedly. "Did you hear about Hoshina Utau's new Christmas album? It's so exciting! I can't wait to hear her beautiful voice singing holiday songs! It's a shame that it won't be released until January and there's no way for the songs to get leaked…"

"Yeah, what a shame," said Amu, conveniently forgetting that Utau had sent her a copy of the album a few days ago. "But anyways, I don't want to bring a date to the party so it doesn't matter."

Ami frowned at her sister. "It's still not fair, you know." Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she leaned forward. "Oh, I know! Laito has an older brother around your age; you can take him!"

"Ami, I am not bringing a date, especially your boyfriend's brother," snapped Amu, crossing her arms as she stood up. "I have a…"

"Complicated love life, I know," said Ami. "You say that every five minutes! Admit it, Amu; you just don't want to ruin your perfect reputation by falling for a guy! I bet you like someone and he doesn't like you back! Maybe you're not over someone from school and you think you have no chance because he's already found someone else!"

"Ami," said Midori sharply.

"What? It's true, isn't?"

Amu glared at her. "Reputation? I don't care about my reputation at all! In fact, I would absolutely love it if people stopped falling at my feet and calling me Miss Cool 'n Spicy all the time! Frankly, Ami, my love life is none of your concern and you should learn to butt out, and stick to your own sickly romances!"

She stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut and making her sister and mother wince.

"Ami," began Midori. "That was uncalled for; whatever were you thinking? You know how delicate your sister is about those kinds of things."

Ami sighed, a guilty expression crossing her features. "I know, Mama; I didn't mean to snap at her but most women are married by her age or at least in a serious relationship! I have never seen her smile goofily or talk about boys with her friends. She doesn't even have any celebrity crushes; she just shrugs and says they're alright whenever someone asks if she thinks someone is good-looking. Did something happen she was younger and I was just too little to remember?"

Midori sighed and leaned forward, placing her hands over her daughter's.

"I know why she's like that," she admitted. "It happened when she was twelve, and she had been going through a very dramatic time. We had just moved here, you see, and she was having trouble making friends. I was so relieved when she joined the Guardians because she smiled a lot more and became more open with her feelings. Your sister, even then, was very passionate and spirited-a girl with a golden heart."

"Of course," said Ami, nodding as she vaguely recalled playing dolls with her sister when she was around three. Her favorite dolls were a pink cheerleader, blue artist, green chef, and eventually an orange idol; she absently wondered whatever happened to them…oh, and a cat. She remembered there had been a cat doll for a while.

"Well," continued Midori. "I won't tell you everything because it's not my place, but Amu did have a complicated love life. She liked several boys, you see, but there were two very special boys that had captured her heart. One of them happened to be Tadase-kun."

Ami raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I know, I know; that was my reaction too. He is very sweet, but too reserved for my shy daughter. But there was another boy she had strong feelings for, albeit he made it very complicated for her to tell whether or not he liked her. He constantly teased her and made her cry once or twice, but…well, she was very different when she was around him."

"She would do anything for him; even lie to your father and me if it meant protecting and helping him. I am quite sure he eventually confessed to her, but he had to leave because of family issues-don't give me that look; that's all Amu would tell me-and he promised to return to make her fall in love with him. Since then, Amu has been patiently waiting for him to return to fulfill that promise. From what she told me, she occasionally gets a call or letter from him."

"But it's been twelve years," exclaimed Ami, looking outraged. "How can she just sit around and wait for him? If he really loved her, wouldn't he return and sweep her off her feet? I mean, I get he had family stuff but after maybe three or four years, he should just give up!"

Midori smiled. Her daughters had such pure hearts that it almost hurt her whenever they realized not everyone else was so kind.

"I don't know the real story behind those two," she said. "But I do know that he loves Amu very much. From what I gathered on the rare occasions I've seen him, he treasures and adores her, and I'm sure he believes that he doesn't deserve her though he doesn't know that's the opposite of what she thinks. And don't try to convince her to move on already, Ami; I gave up after six years."

"But why?" Ami asked, looking lost. "Why would she hurt herself like that?"

Midori chuckled softly. "Because as you'll eventually find out, love makes you do stupid things…like wait for a man who left you."

…

"Girls, are you ready?" Midori called up the stairs. "We have to leave soon or your Uncle Haru will make us go caroling with Grandpa at the nursing home again!"

"We're coming," yelled back her daughters as they rushed down the stairs.

"Oh, you look lovely," exclaimed Midori, glancing once in the mirror to see her reflection and was pleased by the way she looked in the simple green dress. Her husband didn't look too bad in his black suit either.

Tsumugu immediately lifted his camera and began snapping photos of the two girls.

Ami was beaming; she was wearing a strapless, red puffy dress that ended just above her knees and showed off her nice set of curves, including the B cups she was proud of, along with white heels. Her light brown hair was left down with a cute mistletoe headband on top of it. She also wore a single gold bracelet on her wrist and a pair of Christmas tree earrings.

Amu had a small smile on her face that expressed both her holiday happiness and her cool composure. She was wearing a silver cocktail dress that clung to her body and displayed just how blessed she had been after puberty, if her C cups and hourglass figure were any indication, and gold heels. Her wavy pink hair had been put in a partial side bun with the rest of it hanging loose around her shoulders **(similar to how it is in the series)**. She was wearing a layer of red lipstick and the only piece of jewelry she had was the white lock she always wore.

"My sparrows look _too _beautiful almost," began Tsumugu, but was quickly silenced by his wife.

"So, Ami, when is Laito-kun arriving?" Midori asked, glancing at the clock. "We have to leave soon or the blizzard will hit and make it impossible to drive."

Ami glanced at her phone. "He should be here around…" The doorbell rang just then and she grinned. "…right around now, I guess!"

She twisted the doorknob and yanked the door open, her eyes lighting up when she saw her boyfriend. "Laito, I'm so happy you're here!" She embraced him, much to her father's chagrin, and added, "I want you to meet my family before we leave!"

Ami turned and stepped aside, letting her boyfriend in. As far as first impressions go, her family didn't seem all too impressed.

Tohomiko Laito was a few inches taller than Ami and good-looking with his jet black hair and dark brown eyes, but his posture was horrible as he was staring at the family with a fixed stare and crossed arms. He also looked underdressed compared to everyone else. He was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt under a black blazer. He was still presentable enough for the party though.

"Laito, these are my parents," introduced Ami excitedly, missing the slightly disappointed looks her family wore. "My mom writes for a magazine and my dad does photography; please ignore whatever comments he makes throughout the night."

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you," greeted Midori politely, shaking the boy's hand.

"Take care of my sparrow," was all Tsumugu said, having received a stern talking-to from his wife earlier that evening.

"Hello," replied Laito, not looking too interested as he half-heartedly shook their hands.

Ami then gestured towards her sister. "And this is my older sister, Amu."

Laito turned, expecting to see another plain-Jane like the rest of the Hinamori family, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw a smoking hot babe with pink hair.

"Well, hello," he greeted flirtatiously, though not too flirtatious considering he was in front of his girlfriend and her parents; he had _some _manners.

Amu raised an eyebrow and mentally sighed. After many years of being idolized by her peers, she had come to recognize the signs of an admirer. Stage One, calculating eyes; check.

"Yo," she greeted in her cool, almost deadpan tone. Stage Two, wide eyes filled with admiration at her nonchalant attitude; check. "Mama, we have to leave soon, remember?"

"Huh? Oh, right; come on, come on. We can all fit in the car!"

Amu walked past the two teenagers, brushing away a piece of stray hair from her line of vision. For whatever reason, this always brought on Stage Three, wanton eyes filled with flames of desire and sexual frustration coiled in the limbs; check.

Laito was officially infatuated with the older woman, who he idiotically believed he could win over as soon as he dumped this over preppy plain-Jane. He failed to realize that not only was he way, way out of his league, but dumping the pinkette's younger sister on Christmas at their family party would not score him any points.

In the car, Amu made sure to sit by the window with Ami wedged between her and Laito. It was a long ride and it was an even longer party…filled with people she both loved and hated at the recreation center.

Fabulous.

Amu sighed as she listened to Aunt Akira boast about her daughter's boyfriend _again. _This time though, she added a twist by parading him around the party; apparently, Mira had also decided to bring a date. And when the two of them learned that Ami had brought her own boyfriend, the two of them were brought to the center of the room for everyone to admire.

Unfortunately, Laito had his eyes travelling between Amu in the corner and the busty, attractive redhead that was his girlfriend's cousin, Mira, and was hardly focused on the public and shameless integration by Aunt Akira.

Ami had noticed too and was not all that pleased, despite the large smile on her face.

"…so adorable that my sweet niece, Ami here, found her first boyfriend! Ah, to be young and in love again!" Akira laughed, though it sounded a bit meaner than she probably meant it to be. "Speaking of being young and in love…Ami, where's your sister?"

Ami glanced over towards the corner and Akira followed her gaze. "Oh, there you are Amu! Tell me dear, have you finally found a boy to settle down with?"

"Nope," came Amu's cool reply as she took a sip from her martini. What? She was of age, wasn't she? And everyone needed a drink or two after speaking even once with Akira and her daughter.

Akira made a 'tsk' noise. "It really is shame, don't you think everybody? Amu, dear, you're in your mid-twenties and every year you come to tell us you haven't been in a serious relationship yet. If you need some help, I'm sure Mira's boyfriend has plenty of handsome young men for you…"

"No thanks," cut off Amu, her voice slightly icier. She disliked being set up and she disliked her Aunt Akira; she most definitely did not want Akira setting up dates for her anytime soon. Besides, being set up on blind dates and have everyone question why she was still single got tiring after twelve years. She had to snap eventually, but it was getting harder and harder each time.

And the drink in her hand was not really helping so she set it down and left for the restroom to cool down.

Akira frowned but dropped the subject. "Okay, before we settle down to eat dinner, I have a little surprise for everyone. I spent a lot of money hiring this entertainment for you, so appreciate it, alright?"

In the restroom, Amu clutched the granite sink as she shook her head in front of the mirror. She felt like breaking down in tears. Why, oh why, did she have to crack tonight?

She definitely acted blissful and patient on the outside, but that was mostly so her friends and family didn't worry. Every day she missed him. Her heart ached and it got worse each day.

Did he not love her anymore? Had he forgotten about her and his promise? Was there already another girl in the picture, so beautiful and perfect that Amu couldn't even compare? Maybe that was why he never called or wrote anymore; why should he worry about the little girl his annoying younger sister had befriended from when he was seventeen?

Amu shook her head again, feeling tears form in her topaz eyes. She couldn't break down here and now on Christmas Eve, not with all her family waiting outside the door.

But why shouldn't she? Twelve years; she had waited twelve years for him and he still hadn't returned!

Amu was getting sick of waiting and receiving pitiful, sympathetic looks from her friends. The only thing that had kept her anchored before was the numerous death threats Utau constantly made about her brother whenever she noticed the heartbreak in Amu's eyes.

She understood Amu's pain; she understood better than anyone what it felt like to love somebody and be in pain because of it. That was why she had personally vouched to kill Ikuto when he eventually returned, or whenever she snapped and hunted him down with a pitch fork; whichever occurred first.

Amu was broken out of her reminiscing by one of the younger ones rushing into the bathroom with a clenched up expression. She crashed into the stall door before locking it behind her.

Amu chuckled softly and wiped the corner of her eyes, glancing in the mirror to make sure she looked somewhat presentable and seeing that she was, she left the bathroom.

Ah, the saddest and most romantic part of the party-the dance. Right now, a slow song was being played and many couples were out on the floor, as well as the children who merrily danced around everyone.

Ami was currently being twirled by their ten-year-old cousin so, naturally, Laito was leaning against the wall next to her older sister. Amu nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed him there.

"Oh, it's you," she stated, blinking unimpressively. "Was there something you needed or what?"

Laito stepped forward, grinningly leeringly at her. "Oh, I don't know about _needing _something but I definitely know what _I _want for Christmas."

Amu wanted to shudder. Being confessed to by her classmates at the university was one thing, but being confessed to by her younger sister's boyfriend? That was just crossing the line.

"Good for you," she merely said. "I don't know you at all so don't expect a present from me."

She made to walk past him but decided to warn this brat what exactly he already had. She leaned down and hissed in his ear, "You hurt my sister in _any _way, and I will end your miserable, little life; got it, you slimy bastard?"

Amu straightened and walked away before he could do anything, though she already knew he had frozen with a terrified expression. Although that might have had something to do with an angry looking Ami storming over to him-apparently, she had seen the little interaction between them. He had every right to be scared; Ami was barely five feet (152 centimeters) but she was a force to be reckoned with when angry. And boy was she pissed!

Amu snatched a glass of wine off the server's tray, deciding that since she wasn't driving, there was no point in _not _getting drunk.

The song ended and Akira stumbled on to the stage to take the microphone. "Okay, everybody please head to the other room so we can begin our Christmas dinner. I hope you don't mind, but I've invited our ensemble here to join us; it's only fair since I've asked them to miss spending Christmas Eve with their families to play for us, right?"

Drunken Akira was everyone's favorite because Akira was less-Akira-like when she was drunk, and that usually meant being nicer and more humble.

Everyone departed from their partners and shuffled into the adjoined room next door.

Amu ended up sitting across from Mira, who had picked up from where Akira left off and was boasting about how successful her gorgeous boyfriend, Jake, was. The rest of Amu's family had found seats down the table so she was more or less on her own.

The conversation flowed nicely, going from one subject to another, until Mira dropped the bombshell.

"Jake and I are engaged!"

Everyone stared at them in silence before Akira exclaimed, "My baby's getting married!"

Mira beamed as several people congratulated her and her fiancé, who was wearing a triumphant expression as he sneered at the less-attractive-than-him people around him.

Amu couldn't help but think they made a nice match, in a bitter sort of way. And she honestly didn't believe Jake was all that attractive to begin with. Even if she wasn't being completely bias and didn't immediately dismiss other men, he still wasn't that good-looking, especially compared to her man. Wait, could she call him that? Who cared? This was her mind and her thoughts!

Finally, the people at the table settled down and Mira smirked slightly at her cousin. She had always believed she was better than Amu and this definitely proved it; Amu was still in college, still single, and still living with her family while Mira had decided not to attend college, go into modeling, was engaged to one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the country, and lived with him in his beautiful, modern apartment in the high-class part of town. What did Amu have on her?

"So, Amu," began Mira. "Even your sister got some romance before you did. Don't you have a boyfriend or something back at Seiyo, or are you still too cold-hearted and emotionless to have one? What did everybody call you again? Miss Cool n' Spicy, right? Oh, the things preteens come up with! Am I right?"

"…right," said Amu, well aware of the eavesdroppers that consisted of her family. She had her fork in a death grip and her knuckles were turning white; she most definitely did not want to restart this conversation or else she'd break down in front of everybody, something she did not want to happen. She should have faked being sick or something.

Mira's smirk grew and she leaned forward across the table as if she was telling her cousin a secret. Not that it mattered since she also knew all eyes and ears were on them; their one-sided rivalry was known by everyone.

"So…" She dragged it out. "Do you have a man back home or not?"

"I…" Amu struggled to answer; it was complicated, she wanted to say, but that had been so overused.

"Still shy about your feelings for me, Amu?" A deep voice asked as a pair of arms circled around her waist and a chin rested on her head. Mira paled and Jake glared at something behind Amu, who had tensed up.

She craned her neck around to see if he was really there and he was, he really was, staring at her with both adoration and amusement.

"Speechless like always," sighed Ikuto. "Am I really that charming? At least introduce me to your family. I'm the love of your life, aren't I?" His words were playful, but also curious and a little desperate as if he was dying to know as well.

"Yeah, Amu, who is this?" Mira asked, staring at Ikuto like he was a piece of meat; he was definitely better looking than Jake. There was no doubt about it. Now the only way he could be perfect if he was rich…and would get his arms off of her pesky cousin and around her…

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," cut in Akira, surprisingly. "He's the lead violinist for the orchestra I hired for tonight. They're very famous, you know. His father, Tsukiyomi Aruto, is also a professional violinist and sometimes joins them in concerts since coming out of retirement six years ago."

Ikuto physically flinched at this because Amu was smart enough to put together the pieces and he slowly, rather reluctantly removed himself from her. He had made a dangerous move, approaching him like he did, but he had heard her earlier when she said she had no man in her life and found himself unable to hold back any longer.

He had been deeply in love with Amu since he was seventeen years old but had to leave to find his father and pursue his dream, something she had encouraged with the promise to find her true self and wait for him.

After six years, he had found his father though it was not in the way he expected. He nearly killed the old man when he walked into his mother's house and found him chatting idly with her like it was a daily occurrence. Ikuto actually did try to hit his father when he learned he had been at the wedding.

Against his mother's protests, he did not go see Amu, completely convinced that a young, gorgeous woman like her moved past the silly crush and promise she had made when she was twelve and that he should do the same.

He travelled from country-to-country with his orchestra, doing what he did best on his violin, but he never really felt content; he tried to hide it, but he was still love with the pink haired girl who had captured his heart and soul.

Ikuto decided he wanted to take a break from the orchestra and go to a university in Seiyo so he could be near Amu, even if she had moved on. His boss hadn't been too pleased at first, seeing as he would lose his best musician since Aruto himself, but when he learned the reason, he was all too happy to let Ikuto go. He had lost his wife to cancer, and knew what it was like to miss someone you loved.

However, he managed to convince Ikuto to play one last time at a small family party on Christmas Eve. Ikuto had been sulking all night, thinking Christmas Eve would be the perfect time to reveal himself to Amu in hopes she might possibly forgive him-which she probably would with her kind heart; he only hoped she wouldn't cry or else he'd hate himself even more-but his spirit had lifted when he recognized Hinamori Midori dancing with her husband.

Yes, he was glad he had stuck around for this last performance but now he wished he had approached things more rationally and did this in private.

Oh, well; you live and you learn, he reasoned. It was still better than his upcoming confrontation with Utau, who had not yet learned her brother was back in town. God, he was going to die; his reflexes were quick, but she turned into a demon when she was angry…

"Oh, is that so?" Amu said between gritted teeth, breaking Ikuto from his trance. "So he got in contact with his father six years ago, huh?" She released her fork and grabbed her glass of water.

Her aunt nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

Midori was trying not to laugh, though she was secretly delighted by this unexpected turn of events. "Ikuto-kun…" He looked at her desperately. "I suggest you run or get ready to hold her."

At the same time, Amu's chair crashed to the ground as she spun around and tossed the water in Ikuto's direction. Although their Charas were gone, he was still a cat and flinched at the water that splashed him.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Amu shrieked, tears in her eyes. Crap; Ikuto definitely hated seeing her cry. It was the worst thing in the whole world, especially since he was the reason.

"You disappeared, promising you'd return and that you'd call and make me fall in love with you, but you've gone for _twelve _years, Ikuto! You called me once a year just to say hello but that stopped a few years ago and I've been worried sick over you! Do you know how many times I've cried myself to sleep because I thought you had finally figured out I was not good enough for you? Because I thought you came to your senses and found a better, prettier, more perfect girl?"

"I thought you cared about me! I thought that you'd understand out of everyone why I could wait so long! But for all I know you could have found some other girl, swept her off her feet with your perfect looks and charm, and dismissed having a relationship with the girl who had been waiting _twelve years _for you! Twelve years, Ikuto! You…you are nothing but a horrible, lying, selfish jerk!"

Ikuto watched the tears roll down Amu's face, a horrified look on his face as everyone in the room stared at her in shock. He had never known Amu felt like this or could ever feel like this; he knew she was particularly insecure but…

Not knowing what to say, he relied on his usual charm and playfulness to get him out of the situation. Or at least make her stop crying to smile or something.

"You think I have perfect looks?" He remarked. "I think you look pretty beautiful yourself, Amu. No other girl can compare. You shine as brightly as the lock around your neck." Ikuto turned serious. "But Amu, I would never find someone else like you or better because that's impossible. You're the lock to my key, remember?"

Amu stared at him for a moment before she laughed through her tears, shaking her head as she muttered, "You idiot…you thieving cat, you stole my heart!"

"And you stole mine," replied Ikuto softly, stepping forward and taking her in his arms so that her face was buried in his shirt. She clung to him, sobbing. He leaned down and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Amu; I never meant to hurt you."

"Idiot, idiot, you're such an idiot," said Amu as she pulled away and stared up at him with loving eyes. "I fell in love with an idiotic, perverted, annoying cat."

"And I fell in love with a klutzy, innocent, adorable angel," replied Ikuto, giving her the same affectionate gaze.

To Amu's mortification, Ikuto's satisfaction, and her family's shock, her face turned bright red-something it had failed to do in the last twelve years. She covered her face with her hands.

Suddenly, Ami snapped her fingers and stood up. "Oh, I remember you now! You're that cute, blue haired guy that I found sleeping in Amu's room twelve years ago!"

"_What_?!" Tsumugu shrieked, looking scandalized before he passed out on the ground.

Amu uncovered her face and stared at her sister in horror while Ikuto looked to the side, his cheeks suspiciously pink. Midori however was smiling.

"You're probably right, Ami," she said. "I told you that Amu once lied to us; she had been letting Ikuto here stay in her room for a while since some bad people were looking for him. I found out about it after I caught her trying to sneak Ikuto out of the shower."

"Mama," wailed Amu, looking as if she wanted to die on the spot.

"Well, that's what happened."

"Don't worry," said Ikuto, looking at Ami. "I made sure nothing happened, but boy, it was hard when she kept glancing at the shower…"

"Perverted creep," interrupted Amu, smacking him on the arm. "That is most definitely not what happened!"

"Okay, hold on," exclaimed Mira, standing up. "I can't be the only one confused here; who the hell is this guy and why is he talking to _Amu_?" She spat her cousin's name and gave her look one normally associated with dog shit on the bottom of their shoe.

Midori answered for everyone's benefit. "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto; he's a childhood friend of Amu's and they've been in love with each other for twelve years. Although they're looking at me like they want to tape my mouth shut, they know it's true and they are the ones that they can themselves around without putting up a…a façade, if you will."

Amu blushed again and Ikuto questioned, "Why do you know so much about that?"

Midori raised an eyebrow. "You'll excuse me for wanting to investigate after finding my twelve-year-old daughter with a seventeen-year-old boy in the bathroom and then learning she was willing to break some rules to help him."

Ikuto had no reply for that and quickly shut his mouth, and Amu was making up for lost time as she turned a deeper shade of red. She could put tomatoes to shame.

Mira huffed, obviously not buying it. Who cared if he wasn't rich? He was good-looking and more importantly, Amu liked him-the concept of love failed to register in the redhead's mind-and that was enough reason for Mira to snatch him up.

"Well, like you said, that was twelve years ago," said Mira snootily. "I don't get why this guy would return for _her _when there are _much _better, prettier, more successful women in the world."

She fluttered her eyelashes suggestively at Ikuto, who grimaced, and her family stared at her in shock. Hinamori Amu, cold-hearted, never had a real relationship, Hinamori Amu was finally reunited with her perfect-half and Mira wanted to wreck that? Even Akira looked at her daughter, horrified.

Ami turned red and shot up in her seat, glaring at her cousin. "Listen you little slut; you better not try anything or else I'll…"

"Ami, it's alright," cut in Amu, her voice as cold as ice. It made her sister freeze and Ikuto stared at her in surprise. "If our lovely cousin wants to ruin her engagement with Jake here to flirt with _my _Ikuto, then she can waste her life doing that. She can deal with the consequences of that from…well, Ikuto, who do you think would try to attack her first? Maybe Rima?"

"Mashiro Rima the famous and cold-hearted comedic critic?" One of her uncles questioned.

Ikuto shrugged and smirked, having seen what game she was playing. "Could be Kairi or Kukai; you know how protective they are of you."

"Sanjo Kairi, the famous swordsman?"

"Could it be Souma Kukai, the international soccer player?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "No, what were we thinking? Obviously Utau would try to kill her first."

"Hoshina Utau, the famous singer?" Jake said, raising an eyebrow with interest. He had a thing for blondes, especially curvy ones. Laito had also perked up and was staring at Amu with new eyes, albeit they were still filled with desire.

"Are you kidding?" Ikuto said. "My sister would try to kill me first!"

"Sister?" Ami shrieked. "Wait a minute, you've been seeing Hoshina Utau's brother and have been her friend for who-knows-how-long and you never thought to tell me?"

"Ami, shh," hushed Midori, smiling. Mira had gone pale and was staring at the couple with her jaw dropped. "You don't want to miss a dressing down from Miss Cool 'n Spicy and Mister Poker Face."

"But anyways," said Amu, flipping her hair. "I guess it doesn't matter; only stupid people would hire a prostitute like her."

"Besides, why would I want some cheap plastic doll when I can have the full set of perfection?" Ikuto remarked, pleased by the blush that spread across her face.

"R-Right," replied the pinkette, turning back to her stunned cousin. "So, did you want to make any more brainless suggestions to my…my…" She turned back to Ikuto. "What the heck are we anyways? Calling you my boyfriend doesn't seem to be enough."

Ikuto cleared his throat. "Well, calling you my girlfriend doesn't seem like it would us justice either…so how about if I call you my wife?"

Amu froze, staring at him in disbelief and shock for several seconds before she shook her head and said, "I told you not to joke about things like that! The last time I fell for it, I ended up giving you an indirect kiss with the ice cream!"

"That was a good day," remarked Ikuto offhandedly. "But Amu, I would never joke about something like this. I don't want to spend another day without you, not after knowing I can finally have you by my side, and our relationship is so far beyond just 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. I want you as my wife, Amu."

Amu stared at him, not knowing what to say; she knew it was true and she couldn't see herself without him either.

Finally, the silence was broken by Ami, who shouted, "Oh for god's sake, Amu; if you don't say yes, _I'll _marry him!"

Laito turned to her. "And what about me?"

Ami didn't glance at him. "You're a cheating scumbag that tried to hit on my sister, who is so far out of your league that you're not even in the same universe."

Laito looked like he had been hit but shut up and sat down. Ikuto gave her an approving look.

"She'd make a great sister-in-law," he said. "Though I feel like she and Utau would make scary-good friends."

"Why do you think I never let them meet?" Amu said quietly as she played with the lock around her neck. It might have been the light, but it seemed like it was glowing brighter than usual. "Ikuto, do you have your key?"

Ikuto blinked once before nodding, taking the Dumpty Key out of his pocket. Amu took it from him and held it next to the Humpty Lock. The two seemed to shine even brighter, if that was possible.

"Ikuto," she began. "I met you when I was twelve and you seventeen, and I thought it I had to hate you because we were enemies but you proved to be one of the best people I ever met, the one person who understood me better than I understood myself. You became someone I trusted and cared for deeply. Even back then, I think I loved you but I didn't know because I was only twelve and didn't know anything about boys. Hell, I still don't."

A graceful smile formed on her features and she really did look like an angel.

"But I don't need to understand other boys," she said. "I only need to understand _you_, Ikuto. And I already do."

Amu closed her eyes and wrapped her fist around the lock and key. "So, yes, Ikuto; I think I will marry you even though you're a perverted cat that always teases me and makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world."

Ikuto grinned. "And I think I will marry you even though you're an oblivious angel that always stammers over her words and makes me feel like I have a reason for living." He glanced up and smirked. "I think somebody wants us to kiss already."

"What?" Amu questioned but was cut off by Ikuto cupping her face and leaning down to press his lips against hers. She didn't mind and almost immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she ignored the catcalls and cheers from her family.

Ami clapped happily, glad her sister finally found romance.

"Way to go, Amu-chan!"

"It's about time, you sly cat, Ikuto!"

Ami looked up, hearing unfamiliar voices from above her head, and was startled to see five little Chibi characters floating over Amu and Ikuto's heads with a branch of mistletoe in their hands. She instantly recognized them as the dolls she played with when she was little.

She watched as the cat leaned over with red cheeks and kissed the blue girl on the cheek, making her blush. The other three merely laughed and continued to cheer Amu and Ikuto.

Huh.

For some reason, Ami felt like she should ask Amu about the brightly decorated egg she had found in her bed the other day.

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Okay, that ending was kinda of random but I felt like I needed to include the Charas somehow.**

**So…this was my contribution to the fandom in spirit of the holidays. I hope all of you liked it.**

**Happy Holidays and don't hesitate to tell me if you found any mistakes or what you thought of the chapter!**


End file.
